1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer structured such as to have a self-propelling performance and a dumping performance, and a self-propelled trailer dump which pulls the trailer on a general public road and self-propels and performs a dumping operation on a place such as a fixed platform, a working place and the like except the public road.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dump truck is widely employed in various fields as means for conveying a construction work materials such as earth and sand in various kinds of engineering works and the like, however, since there is a case that the earth and sand at an amount over an allowable loading weight are conveyed, not only roads, bridges and the like are injured, but also problems on safety is pointed out, so that an overloading is strictly restricted in the existing circumstances.
However, for example, when the dump truck conveys at a suitable loading amount in mining the earth and sand, a loading amount at one conveyance is reduced at that degree, so that an efficiency of conveyance is reduced. Particularly, since it is required to increase a number of conveyance with respect to the earth and sand which can not be overloaded, or increase a working number of the dump trucks for conveying, this generates a problem that a negative effect is given to an economic field. Further, the more the number of the working dump trucks becomes, not only the more a cost for a fuel and a fee for traveling are required but also the more the dump trucks and the operators required therefor are required, so that it is uneconomical and increases a disadvantage on an environmental field.
The present invention is made by taking the problem mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a self-propelled trailer dump truck which can convey earth and sand at an amount substantially corresponding to two dump trucks by one conveying operation without overloading, whereby excellent effects can be obtained on an economical field and an environmental field.
A structure of the self-propelled trailer dump according to the present invention which is made for the purpose of achieving the object is characterized in that a trailer provided with a power engine for self-propelling, mechanisms of a steering system and the like, a dumping mechanism for taking off a load and a loading box is detachably trailed and connected to a dump truck.
The power engine and the mechanism of an operation system and the steering system which are provided for the purpose that the trailer self-propels are provided in a front portion or a rear portion of the trailer. Further, a brake system for the trailer and a safety light system are structured such as to interlock with a system in the dump truck side at a time of trailing and on the other hand, to be driven by operating the mechanisms of the operation system and the steering system in the trailer at a time of self-propelling.